


Fly away with me...

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, F/M, Fear of Flying, Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute, Mention of Death, Mention of afterlife, Panic Attacks, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: You miss your flight, but end up meeting someone you'll never forget.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Fly away with me...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Your palms were sweating.

The uber driver chattered the whole way to the airport, and you wished you could’ve paid attention but your mind kept going over all the ways the flight could go wrong. It’s not that you hadn’t ever flown before, you had, except you were a kid the last time and therefore too young to understand all the different ways it could end in disaster.

“... we’re here.” 

You snapped out of it long enough to realize the car had stopped, and the driver was regarding you with an exasperated expression.

“Ah, yes, we’re here,” you repeated, but made no move to get out of the car. He sighed.

“Miss, I have another ride waiting,” he motioned to a person standing outside the car with their luggage in tow. You sighed heavily, and got out of the car reluctantly.

“Have a safe flight!” the driver called out as you closed the car door, and oh how you wished for the same thing.

\---

You watched the clock ticking towards your flight with a sense of dread, with every minute your heart beat faster, your palms clammy with sweat. You wrung your hands, pacing in the terminal while everyone else sat calmly waiting for their flights. 

_ How could they be so calm? _ You thought to yourself, wishing you had even an ounce of their resolve. You were practicing your breathing exercises when the dreaded announcement came over the loudspeaker.

“Flight 127, now boarding.”

You panicked, your heart beating out of your chest. You spun around frantically, in a confused delirium, stopping when you started to feel lightheaded. You could hear people speaking around you but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. Finally, your eyes focused and there was someone standing in front of you, the sunlight streaming into the windows framing his head like a halo. His hand was outstretched towards you, and when you looked at his face he was the most beautiful person you had ever seen.

_ I must be dead _ , you thought,  _ he must be an angel _

“Are you okay?” he certainly sounded like an angel, his voice like warm honey. You welcomed death if this was what lay in store for you. You smiled just as he reached for you, and then your world went black.

\---

Your hearing came back first, and the first thing you heard was birds chirping. You opened your eyes, momentarily blinded by the rays of sunlight peeking through the leaves in the tree above you.

_ I’m in heaven _ , you thought,  _ that’s interesting _

“Oh, you’re awake,” someone’s face came into your vision, and you recognized him as the angel from the terminal. It warmed your heart that he had accompanied you to the afterlife, and you smiled at him in gratitude. “How are you feeling?”

“Perfectly fine,” you replied, because you thought you were. Except that when you tried to sit up, your head spun like a top.

“Easy,” the angel held you up by your shoulders, looking with concern into your eyes, “you fainted back there, just take it slow for now.”

Your short term memory suddenly caught up to you, and you remembered the events that had transpired to bring you to your current state.

“Ah, right,” you rubbed your head in embarrassment, suddenly aware that he wasn’t an angel, just a complete stranger who had helped you when you fainted. You looked around at your surroundings in confusion, very aware now that you were no longer in the airport. “Um, where are we?”

“A doctor examined you and said you’d be okay, that you’d probably just need some air, so I brought you out here. It’s a park across from the airport.” He pointed across the street and sure enough you saw planes taking off, thankful that you weren’t on any of them.

“Oh. Well, thanks. You didn’t have to do all that.” You were grateful of course, but you felt bad that he had gone to all that trouble for you, probably missing his own flight in the process. He just smiled, and you noticed the most adorable dimples emerge on his face.

“It’s not a problem. I couldn’t just leave you lying on the floor like that.” He replied, and in that moment he really did resemble an angel. His hair fluttered softly in the breeze, the smile on his face reaching his eyes. He wore a white button-down shirt that almost glowed in the bright sun, setting off the smoothness of his skin. You wanted to stop staring but your eyes wouldn’t obey you.

“Well, um, I’m sure you have things to do? I hate that I took up so much of your time.” You sat up carefully as he watched you, but as soon as you were upright and feeling better, your stomach suddenly grumbled. You clutched it in embarrassment, but he only laughed.

“Listen, why don’t you let me help you get some food somewhere, and if you still want me to leave I definitely will. Deal?” he held out his hand, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. You couldn’t help yourself, you took his hand, unable to get over how warm it was and how it engulfed your entire hand, and shook it.

“Alright, let’s go,” you smiled, “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Y/N. I’m Jaehyun,” he bowed to you dramatically, still holding your hand, and you had to laugh.  _ He definitely wasn’t an angel _ , you thought, shaking your head, _ but he might be a disney prince in disguise _ .

\---

You discovered a cafe down the street, having a really pleasant conversation along the way. You found Jaehyun was a good conversationalist, listening attentively when you spoke, contributing his own anecdotes here and there as appropriate. When you reached the door of the cafe you were actually a little disappointed. You enjoyed his company, and wanted to spend more time with him, but you were hesitant to ask, not wanting to come off as too forward since you just met.

“Oh, I know this place,” he said as he peeked in the window, “they make the best croissants.”

“Oh yeah?”  _ what a perfect excuse for an invitation _ , you thought, “let me get you one? It’s the least I can do, after you went to all that trouble for me.”

He stared into the window for a minute, and your heart sank, thinking he was going to say no. But then he turned to you, with that dimpled smile.

“Sure,” he said, pushing the door open for you, “they really are too good to pass up.”

You’d lost track of how much time had passed as you sat in the cafe with him, empty coffee cups and half-eaten croissants littering your table. He had the quirkiest sense of humor which had you in stitches, and whenever he would tell a story you found you would listen with rapt attention. Whenever you spoke he would watch you with a smile, eyes bright, and he would look away now and then, but almost hesitantly, like he couldn’t take his eyes off of you but he didn’t want to come off as a creep. Customers streamed in and out, and it was only when someone walked by you, talking loudly into their phone about their missed flight, that brought you into reality.

“I guess I should try to get on the next flight,” you sighed with dread. If it hadn’t been a business trip you would have just called an uber and gone home. As it was, your boss would kill you if you missed this trip. Jaehyun nodded and looked away. You thought he might have looked disappointed, but you definitely didn’t want to get your hopes up.

Calling the airline you found out the only flight with availability wasn’t leaving until the morning. They offered to put you up in a hotel nearby and you accepted, not wanting to deal with the hassle of having to go all the way home and come back again.

“So it looks like I have to stay in a hotel for the night, the next flight isn’t leaving until the morning,” you told him with a heavy sigh. Again you didn’t relish the idea of parting from him.

“I can walk you,” he offered. It didn’t seem like he wanted to part from you either. “I mean, if you don’t mind, of course,” he added with a shrug, trying to appear cool with your decision if you said no.

You couldn’t help it, but you broke out into a huge grin. You felt like a giddy schoolgirl who found out her crush reciprocated her feelings.

“That would be really nice,” you nodded, and the smile he shot your way actually made you weak in the knees. You wondered again if you were keeping him from something, but decided he wouldn’t really be spending this much time with you if he didn’t want to. He had ample chances to leave but he didn’t take them.

As you approached the door of the hotel you noticed his footsteps slowing down, until he finally stopped just a few feet from the door. You turned to look at him, wondering why he’d stopped.

“I guess I’ll leave you here,” he said quietly. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, and was looking down at the ground so you couldn’t see his face. “I’m not good with goodbyes.”

Your heart and mind warred inside you, a fierce battle that ended with your heart in victory. Your mind told you not to do it, but your heart always won out in the end. With no words spoken between you, you slipped your hand in his and tugged him towards the entrance of the hotel.

\---

It occurred to you that you probably should have thought this through a bit more, that inviting someone you’d basically just met up to your hotel room might not have been the best decision, but when he pulled yet another orgasm out of you there was no room for debate anymore.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, rubbing your clit gently, making sure it was coated with your juices so the pad of his thumb could glide more easily around the nub.

You only moaned in response as you arched your back off the bed, unsure if you could give him another orgasm but he sure was convincing you. He started kissing up your neck, entering you for a second time that night and you cried out, slightly over-sensitive but still so aroused from everything he’d been doing. It was clear he wanted to make you feel good, his own pleasure almost secondary, learning your body and reacting accordingly.

This time around he went slow, taking his time pleasuring you, his hands and lips all over your body. He rolled his hips achingly slowly, building up your pleasure gradually, so that when you hit your peak it was amplified to a mind-numbing degree. Your vision went white, your toes curled, as you squeezed him, bringing him to his own high with a deep groan.

You lay in his arms afterward, sweaty and satiated, and soon enough fell into a deep sleep.

\---

You woke to the sound of his voice, muffled and sounding far away. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you checked the clock: four in the morning. You’d have to get up in a couple hours for your flight, so you searched the room in the dark to bring him back to bed. The door to the bathroom was slightly open, and coming closer you heard his voice again. You peeked in to see him sitting on the edge of the bathtub, talking to someone on his phone. When he noticed you he motioned for you to go back to bed, and he would join you when he was done. You wondered who he would be talking to at that time but figured it was probably none of your business. You waited in bed and he finally came back, slipping in behind you and wrapping his arm around your waist.

“Sorry about that,” he whispered against your neck, his hand coming up to cup your breast.

“It’s okay,” you breathed, and all thoughts of the call flew out of your head as his other hand slipped between your legs.

\---

The next morning you woke to an empty bed. You got up and checked the bathroom but he wasn’t there. There was no note either, you practically tore apart the bed looking for one. You thought maybe he’d gone to get breakfast so you waited a few minutes, but when you got a notification that your flight was boarding soon you checked out of the hotel and made your way to the airport.

You tried not to be disappointed, you tried hard not to be hurt, you told yourself that you barely knew him so it shouldn’t affect you so much, but the tears that pricked your eyes couldn’t be stopped. You wiped angrily at them, angry with yourself, angry with him.

As you approached the terminal your phone suddenly rang, and it was a number you didn’t recognize. Answering it, your heart leapt at the sound of his voice.

“Y/N,” his voice sounded strained, sad.

“Jaehyun,” you wanted to yell at him, you wanted to be angry, but hearing him again just made you want him more.

“I’m so sorry,” he began, “you don’t have to accept my apology, but I needed to explain. Will you hear me out?”

You found a seat in the terminal and sat down, not sure if you were ready for what he was about to say. You even briefly considered saying no, and hanging up, and forgetting about him completely. But you knew you could never forget the angel who’d saved you, who’d charmed you, who’d pleasured you to the point that you’d forgotten your own name.

“Okay,” was all you could say in response.

He let out a deep sigh before he began his story. He told you he’d been at the airport because his flight had just landed, he was back in town to meet with his ex-girlfriend. He had been stalling, wasting time in the terminal because he knew she wanted to get back together with him and he wasn’t sure what to do. He told you he’d been looking for a sign, and that’s when you had shown up in his life.

“It was like a miracle, you know? I literally asked for a sign, and then all of a sudden you were in front of me, fainting into my arms. I couldn’t think of a surer sign than that.” He continued, and you could tell even over the phone that he was smiling at the memory. “I had only meant to get you some help and that was it, but I couldn’t just leave you there afterwards, and I know there were so many times during our time together when I could have left,  _ should _ have left, really, but I couldn’t bring myself to. I was so insanely charmed by you, I couldn’t leave you if I tried.”

“So what’s changed then? Why did you leave now?” you asked bitterly.

He sighed deeply again, and when he spoke again his voice sounded resigned. “The phone call I got in the middle of the night was from my ex, she was understandably mad that I had stood her up. I explained to her what happened but she just got more upset, so I figured I should meet with her like I had promised to.” He paused but your heart was beating out of your chest at the suspense.

“Are you there now?” you asked, wondering if they had gotten back together.

“No,” he responded right away, “I left. Actually, she threw me out. She was really angry.”

“So… you didn’t get back together?” you needed him to confirm it in so many words.

“No. I never wanted to. I should have just told her that in the first place.” He took a deep breath, and you held your own breath waiting for what he was going to say next. “Y/N, you don’t have to listen to me, you can hate me if you want, I’d understand, but…” He paused, like he was losing his nerve, but seemed to rally and went on. “I really want to see you again. When you get back from your trip I’ll be waiting in the terminal, and if you don’t want to see me just keep on walking.”

“And what if I do want to see you?” you asked hesitantly. You didn’t have to see him to know he was smiling.

“Then I know a cafe that makes awesome croissants.”

\---

When you landed from your trip he was there just like he said. He wore the same white button-down shirt, the sunlight from the window once again framing his head like a halo. His smile was only for you, his hands behind his back hiding a bouquet of pink peonies.

You walked towards him, and without any doubts in your mind, you wrapped your arms around him, falling into his embrace.


End file.
